Catching The Wind
by Shiori-Hikaru
Summary: A story about the life of my OC, Shiori, and her experiences living with the Akatsuki. She will soon end up being romantically involved with one of the Akatsuki members. Written in first person.
1. Chapter One

The warm glow of the late-afternoon sun delighted my cool flesh as I lay listlessly under an ancient sakura tree

The warm glow of the late-afternoon sun delighted my cool flesh as I lay listlessly under an ancient sakura tree. My body was sprawled across the ground in a chaotic manner, soaking up the last bit of daylight that hung in the air. I sighed as my eyes caught sight of a cluster of sakura blossoms dancing in the light autumn breeze. Oh, how I envied their elegance. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the peacefulness of the meadow, and imagined myself dancing just as gracefully as the delicate flowers. Within mere seconds, I was lost in a deep slumber.

When I awoke, the moon was already shining brightly in the darkened sky above me, devouring the last traces of sunlight.

I knew I should be getting back to the base, it always irritated Pein when I stayed out after dark alone, but there was just something about this place that wouldn't let me leave. I was contemplating spending the rest of the night in my meadow when I heard a rather loud cracking sound behind me. I swiftly turned to locate the source of the disturbance and found myself face to face with what resembled a large green shell protruding from the ground.

"Hey, Zetsu!" I smiled and nearly sang his name as I lightly tapped the green shell.

"Shiori, you really shouldn't be out so late, Pein is getting irritable." He replied, opening his shell slightly.

"Yea, I figured he was. I really don't understand why he gets so ticked at me for staying out though. I'm an S-Ranked Criminal for God's sake! Doesn't' he think I can take care of myself?" I whined as I turned away from Zetsu.

I didn't expect him to reply. He was never one to make much conversation; at least, not with anyone besides himself.

"Shiori, what is it that makes you come to this place so often?" He inquired in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"Uh, I'm not sure, Zetsu." I managed to choke up a less than brilliant reply, rather startled by his sudden question.

He didn't reply.

"I guess it's the fact that I'm one of the only people who know about this place. I come here to escape I guess." I figured I should at least try to answer his question, even if I did sound like a complete idiot.

"Escape what?" He asked, his voice was tainted with curiosity.

"Well, you know, life, I guess. This place is like a haven for me, to say the least. Sometimes I think my recent visits to this place are, literally, the only things that keep me sane." I answered as I stared across the vast meadow. It was so beautiful, even in the dead of night.

"Oh, I see." He replied, his voice now completely void of all interest it had previously held.

We fell silent for a moment, and the sudden quiet sent a strange chill through my body. Neither of us spoke for a while, and, after a while, I began to wonder if he had left.

"Zetsu?" I questioned, although I was sure he had already gone.

There was no reply.

"Well, so much for that." I sighed to myself, wishing I had kept our earlier conversation going.

"So much for what?" I heard a raspy voice inquire from behind me.

I was startled to hear Zetsu's voice once again. I was sure he had left.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just get back to the base." I sighed as I began to walk into the nearby forest.

"I don't think you're going to be going anywhere tonight, doll." I heard the same voice say, only now it was closer. It didn't take me much longer to realize it wasn't Zetsu's voice I was hearing.

"Uh, what?" I managed to choke out as I turned around.

It was so dark now that I could hardly see anything, but I could at least make out the dark figure of a man, standing only a few feet from me. He was tall, much taller than my small 5'2'' frame. Besides that, all I could make out about the man was that he had dark shoulder length hair, and deep green eyes.

"You heard me, doll." The man teased as he stepped closer to me. He was so heavily intoxicated, I could smell the alcohol on his breath even though I was a good five feet away.

"Great, now I'm going to be covered in blood when I get home." I mumbled to myself as I made a quick spear of ice generate from my hand. "So much for not killing anyone today." I finished with a sigh.

"So, I suppose you expect me to be afraid of that." The man almost laughed as he pointed at the makeshift katana in my hand.

"No, I don't expect you to be afraid, not yet anyway." I replied with a smirk as I took a step closer to him.

I expected him to run, or at least make some attempt at escaping, but he didn't. He just stood there, completely still, waiting for me to slaughter him. It was rather unnerving actually. I hated it when my victims didn't try to escape. It took all the fun out of killing them.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I questioned as I stopped moving toward him.

"Yes, I am." He stated simply, and I could tell he was smirking.

"Okay, what the Hell is-" I began to ask, but I was silenced by a hand covering my mouth.

Someone was behind me.

I heard the man in front of me chuckle as I was lifted off the ground and had a rag tied over my mouth and eyes. His laughter was soon accompanied by that of another man, or men. I couldn't tell how many of them there were. Next, the bastards decided to tie my arms and legs up with some vines on the edge of the forest.

Immediately after I was tied up they began walking. Where they were walking to, I didn't know, I couldn't see anything that was going on. I knew it was stupid to try escaping, but I tried anyway. I thrashed about as much as I could, but it was no use. Whoever was holding me had too good a grip on my waist, and the vines weren't helping my desperate attempts at freedom much either. I tried screaming numerous times, but they were all stifled by the cloth that had been tied across my mouth.

'Well, I guess Pein was right. I shouldn't stay out alone after dark. Too bad I didn't realize this until after I was abducted. A lot of good it's doing me now.' I mentally cursed Pein, even though I knew it was my own fault that I was in this position.

"Shiori, Shiori! Damn it, put her down!" I heard someone yell from in front of me.

'Wait, how do these freaks know my name?' It took me a minute to realize it wasn't one of my captors that had said this. It was Pein. 'Shit. He's going to kill me for this.' I had completely forgotten about the fact that I was being abducted. Now, I was more worried about what Pein was going to do to me for getting into this.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown threw the air and caught by someone else. Whomever it was that caught me started running, and it wasn't long before I started hearing ear-piercing screams behind me. I wondered what kind of torture Pein was putting those bastards through, but, more importantly, I wondered who the Hell was carrying me. I didn't know if it was one of my abductors or one of the Akatsuki. Therefore, I began thrashing once more, hoping that if it were, in fact, on of the Akatsuki they would be smart enough to put me down and untie me.

"Gah, Shiori, what are you doing! Stop squirming, un." I heard a familiar voice wine after a second of helpless flailing. "Oh, I guess you want me to take this stuff off you, un."

"Mmhm." I mumbled into the cloth as I frantically shook my head.

With that, I was gently sat on the ground, and within seconds I was freed of my restraints.

"I can see! Thank you so much Dei! I thought I was going to get raped by those freaks!" I screamed as I jumped on the blonde, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't thank me, un. If it weren't for Zetsu, none of us would have known what happened to you, un." He replied before picking me back up.

"What do you mean, if it weren't for Zetsu?" I inquired, not even bother to have him put me back down, although normally I would tell him I was perfectly capable of walking.

"Well, Pein sent him to find you, un." He began.

"Yea, I know that, he told me when he found me in the meadow, but I thought he left." I interrupted.

"He did leave. He left to come tell us where you were and that there was a group of a dozen or so men waiting to abduct you, un." He continued. "He came back to the base as quickly as he could to tell Pein, knowing he couldn't protect you from all of them on his own, un."

"Oh, I was wondering why he left me there without even trying to make me go back to the base." I replied.

"Well now you know, un."

There was a short silence before I spoke up again.

"Dei, where are we going?" I asked as I stifled yawn. I could only guess how late it was.

"We're going into the forest, un." He replied with a smirk.

"Huh? Why the Hell are we going there, shouldn't we be going back to the base?" I asked, my voice shooting up an octave.

"But Shiori, if we go back to the base, how will I ever get to have my way with you, un?" He teased.

"That's not funny Dei." I growled, glaring at him.

"Yea it was. You should've seen your face, un." The blonde laughed.

I didn't stay mad at him long, not that I was really ever mad at him in the first place. How could I be after he had just saved me from getting gang raped by a dozen intoxicated freaks.

The rest of our trip was filled with various jokes of how much torture Pein was going to put me through, and other pointless stories. It was always so easy for me to talk to Deidara, and I was grateful for that.

He was one of the only Akatsuki I could actually talk, Kisame being the other. I mean, Itachi hated me for all I knew, then again, he hated everyone. Kakuzu just freaked the Hell out of me to be completely honest. Normal people don't have tentacles. Zetsu was a schizophrenic, cannibalistic plant. Not to mention he wasn't much of a talker. Hidan couldn't say three words to me without pissing me off completely. Tobi was too freaking happy. No one can possibly be that damn happy, and Pein was just too overbearing. I hate arrogant people. That fact alone probably explains why I can't get along with half the Akatsuki, especially Pein. Deidara was different though, he knew how to listen for one. He wasn't as abnormal as the others were, save the mouths on his palms, and he wasn't full of himself.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had arrived back at the base until Deidara pecked my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked, snapping out of the trance I had been pulled into.

"I was waking you up, we're back, un." He replied with a grin. "You're lucky I didn't take you into the woods while you were asleep, un."

"I wasn't asleep Dei." I replied, rolling my eyes at his comment as I jumped out of his arms.

"Sure you weren't. Well, good luck, un." He smiled as he motioned toward the entrance of the base.

I gave the entrance to the base a reluctant look before I slowly reached for the door.

"It's going to be a long night." I mumbled to myself, earning a quiet laugh from Deidara.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been almost two weeks since the beginning of my 'punishment' as Pein called it

It had been almost two weeks since the beginning of my 'punishment' as Pein called it. However, I preferred to call it torture.

The rules were: First and foremost, I was not allowed out of the Base for any reason. Second, I was on 'baby-sitting duty'. Meaning, I was the one who had to look after Tobi. Third, I was also on 'cleaning duty'. Fourth, I was to be the last person to use the showers every night. –Which is extremely disgusting since none of the guys know how to clean up after themselves. On top of that, by the time all of them have taken their damn baths it's nearly midnight, so I'm almost to tired to even freaking wash myself!­– Fifth, I was also on 'cooking duty'. –Which is a completely retarded punishment since the only thing I can 'cook' is cereal.– Finally, I was never, never, never –He made his last point very clear, he sounded like a fucking broken record for Christ's sake.– allowed to go back to the meadow, no matter what.

By the time Pein had finished explaining all this to me, which took quite a while since I kept interrupting him, I was nearly in tears. The cooking and cleaning wasn't really that much of a problem, but my meadow! He took away my freaking meadow, my only source of sanity.

I tried to reason with him, but he would not be swayed. Once Pein's mind is made up, it's made up for good, which is yet another reason why I hate him so much.

Lucky for me, today was finally Saturday, which meant I was off duty. Of course, I still couldn't leave the base, and I still had to take my shower last, but at least I wasn't baby-sitting. –Tobi had become so annoying over the past two weeks that I was literally beginning to plan out ways to annihilate him. At least then I wouldn't be stuck playing mommy six out of seven days a week for the next six months.– I figured that I should at least try to do something semi-fun today, since it was the only day I had to relax, so I had been lying on my bed for about half an hour, running over various ideas of how to make this Saturday as amusing as possible. Not too many ideas were coming to mind, but I eventually thought up something that I knew would keep me entertained for a while.

I would spy on them.

Oh yes, it was such a good idea. I was actually surprised that I had never thought to do it before. Who knew what kind of secrets these freaks had? This was going to be quite an amusing Saturday.

"Ha, those bastards deserve it too." I laughed aloud to myself. "I'll have so much blackmail, Pein will have to drop my punishment." I continued thinking out loud, it was a bad habit of mine.

"What is Shiori talking about?" I heard a cheerful voice ask from behind me.

I screamed, instinctively, from the shock. The voice had startled me. I didn't know there was someone else in my room.

I slowly rolled over in my bed to face the direction of the voice, and nearly exploded when I saw who it was that had disturbed me.

"Tobi, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" I demanded, glaring at him. "And why are you going through my clothes?" I added, noticing the he was looking through my dresser.

"Tobi is sorry, Shiori-Senpai. He didn't mean to scare you. He was just looking for something." The masked ninja replied.

"Ugh, Tobi, what the Hell are you looking for?" I asked, although I didn't really care.

"Your underwear." He stated as he continued searching through my dresser.

"What! You are not taking my underwear you sick bastard. Now get out of my fucking room." I roared, causing Tobi to make a dead sprint for my door.

"Tobi is sorry Shiori-Senpai, but Deidara-Senpai told me that if I di-" I interrupted his apology as soon as I heard Deidara's name.

"What? You mean the reason why you're raiding my underwear is because of Dei. I'm going to kill that little pervert." I yelled, even more furious than before.

I was off my bed in seconds, and out my bedroom door even quicker. I was going to kill him, you could count on that.

"Deidara!" I bellowed as I ran through the main hall. "I'm going to fucking kill you! Why the Hell you would tell Tobi to steal my underwear is completely beyond me, but you just wait until I find you, you little bitch."

I was so pissed at that stupid, blonde transvestite that I was, literally, lost in a blind fury, which is probably why I didn't notice Hidan coming out of his room until I had collided with his chest.

"Shiori, what the fuck are you screaming about.. and where the Hell are your pants?" Hidan barked, pushing me off of him.

His words pulled me from my daze, and immediately reminded me that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of nothing but a semi-long t-shirt. It only took another second before I realized that my butt was clearly visible, not quite being covered by the shirt. I felt heat quickly rising to my face while Hidan gawked at my exposed flesh.

"Uhm.. Dei.. well.. see.. he, uh.." I was at a loss for words, too embarrassed to form an actual sentence. "I'm just going to go get some pants.." I finally sighed, somehow finding my composure.

I turned away from the immortal and quickly began running back toward my bedroom. However, the blush on my face only worsened as I sprinted away from him. I could feel his eyes on me as I retreated, and I had a good guess as to what he was staring at.

Once I reached my room, I swiftly threw myself inside, slamming the door behind me. I was glad to see that Tobi was no longer pilfering my panties, and I quickly grabbed a pair, also checking to make sure he hadn't stolen any of them in the short time I was gone.

"Damn, I can't believe Hidan just saw my.." I couldn't finish my sentence. It was too disturbing to say aloud, even for me.

I pushed the thought from my head, while I finished getting dressed, trying to focus more on the idea of the torment I was going to put Deidara threw for this. After all, if it hadn't been for him I never would have been strutting around the base half-nude, flaunting my junk around for Hidan to stare at.

"Ugh, he was probably raping me with his eyes the entire time." I shuddered as I said this, remembering the look on Hidan's face. "Jeez, what is with me nearly getting myself raped so much these days." I kept mumbling to myself, not noticing the figure in my doorway.

"Shiori, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I can't rape you." Hidan finally spoke up after listening to my ranting for who knows how long.

I yelped in surprise, not knowing someone was in my room, much like earlier this morning when Tobi had been.

"Please, don't flatter yourself Hidan. I would never, and I repeat, n-e-v-e-r, never want you to touch me." I sneered before flipping him the bird.

"That's not what it seemed like ten minutes ago when you were practically throwing your naked body into my arms." He countered as a smirk began to appear on his face.

"Just get out of my room! Why the Hell is everyone bothering me today? It's my only fucking day off!" I wined before falling backwards onto my bed.

"I was just coming to tell you that I saw Deidara, but if you don-"

"Where is that little bitch?" I snapped, cutting Hidan off mid-sentence.

"He's in Tobi's room."

"Hn, and why exactly are you telling me this?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at the immortal.

"Well, it's obvious that you're pissed at him, and I just wanted to watch you kill the little fag. So, I figured I might as well tell you where he is." Hidan explained, his smirk increasing.

"Oh, well.. thanks.. I guess." I mumbled before rolling over in my bed.

"Well, aren't you going to go kill him?" Hidan asked, seemingly impatient.

"Uh, yea, but I have to come up with a plan first." I answered matter-of-factly. "However.. I probably won't kill him, Pein wouldn't allow it. I will hurt him though.. severely." I laughed as I said the last sentence.

Hidan left after that, which is good thing because I never would have been able to think up a good plan with a hot, shirtless guy standing in my doorway.

"Let's see.." I spoke aloud to myself again. "I can't kill him, but I'm sure there are plenty of ways I can hurt him.." I thought in silence for a moment. "Oh, that's perfect.. and he's so stupid, he'll fall for it without a question."

I was extremely pleased with my plan. It was simple, but that was a good thing. It meant I had less of a chance of screwing this up.

I waited about an hour before I finally left my room. –I wanted to give Deidara the impression that I wasn't mad at him anymore, or else he would never go through with this.– I casually made my way through the main hall of the base, and soon found myself in the main meeting room. A few of the guys were there, but Deidara wasn't. He was probably still hiding in Tobi's room.

"Oh, look he decided to wear pants today." Kisame laughed from the sofa when he saw me.

"Ugh, I take it Hidan told you the story, hn?" I inquired with a sigh, already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did." I heard him input from the other side of the room.

"Thanks Hidan. You're such a great friend." I replied sarcastically. "Now, have any of you seen Dei? I have something I need to do." I asked as I mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Yep, he's outside." Kisame replied.

"Damn it. That bastard knows I can't go outside." I growled under my breath.

"Which is exactly why he's out there." Hidan commented, as he too stood from his seat.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." I hissed, glaring at the door.

I knew I couldn't go out side, –there's no telling what Pein would do if he found out.– but I was not about to let Deidara off the hook.

"You know. I could just kill him for you." Hidan stated as he picked up his scythe.

"Hidan, I said I wasn't going to kill him, so neither are you." I sighed, sitting down on the couch beside me.

"Well, then I'll just cut off his leg or something."

Fine, whatever. But you're the one who's getting Kakuzu to sew it back on."

That was the only approval Hidan needed. As soon as I said yes, he was out the door, scythe in hand. I sat on the couch for a moment and it wasn't long before I could hear Deidara yelling at Hidan. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but I truly didn't care. Whether he was apologizing or not was of no importance to me, he was still getting his leg cut off.

It wasn't long before Hidan came swaggering back in side, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well, that was easy." He laughed before retreating to the main hall.

"Remember, you're the one that's telling Kakuzu about this." I yelled to him as he made his way down the hall.

"Yea, don't worry. I'm going to find him now." He yelled back before rounding a corner.

Immediately after Hidan had disappeared, Deidara came hobbling in the door. His right leg was in his hand, and was covered in blood. It was actually quite a hilarious site.

"Shiori-Hikaru, I'm going to ki-"

"Uhun, you deserved it Dei." I interrupted him, smiling innocently.

"I deserved to get me leg cut off for telling Tobi to steal your underwear!?" He yelled as he tried to hop over to me.

"Yes you did. At least I didn't let Hidan kill you." I laughed as I stood from the couch. "Now, come on, I'll take you to Kakuzu." I finished before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the main hall.


End file.
